Mark
'Mark' Mark has been playing DragonBall: Inheritance since mid 2007. Starting his DB:I adventure off with a character he named "Peace Boy". He thought that this was just another rip waiting to fall, but he had no idea that this game wouldn't budge, no matter how hard you tried to tear it down. This is indeed a real photo of Mark. Born in the year 1993 Mark Andrew Hurley was born in the small town of Prineville, OR. While being cared for by his parents whom he thought loved him, gave up on him at the age of four, when they gave birth to TWO LITTLE ANNOYING BRA........Two beautiful little sisters. He began kindergarten at the age of five, and graduated with honors (Honors in being the only kid to not glue themselves to a freaking lamp post). After a few more years had passed, at the age of seven he moved away from Prineville, and made his way to Madras OR. After a wonderful childhood of playing in the summer and having amazing friends, he moved back to Prineville. With friends coming and going Mark was a bit confused. From that day on, Mark has lived a good life in Prineville. He began his life of loving computers, playing games, watching anime. Current Names Mark Primal JouWei Seifert Intro to Byond In search of fun online games, he stummbled accross something on youtube. A game named Dragon Ball Online II. He was all like "ZOMG DBZ ONLINE NO WAY" ....Way Mark......WAY. After learning that Dragon Ball Online II Sucked, he noticed that Byond was much more then a gaming site, it was a community, full of people who loved games, and making games, and socializing, it was the perfect website for Mark. He began searching through the RPG game section, playing Final Fantasy games, Harry Potter and Charmed. Then he hit the Casual section, looked for a moment, and moved on, because casual is fo' suckas. Then he found it, the Anime section of Byond. He started with Naruto, and thought to himself "These must all be owned by the same guy or something" Then he went for the Duel Monsters, then the DragonBall, He found some interesting ones, and he caught on quick, but after playing some, he found that the training was much to fast in most of these games. Then he found the ONE. Dragon Ball Inheritance, he entered the game and trained, it was so slow (Easier to edit and shape stats) this was perfect for Mark. He noticed the friendly DBI community, everyone talking and having fun. It was amazing. "I honestly have fallen in love with this game." ~Mark The DB:I Experience Well, at first I would come into the game, and no one would notice. After about 4 weeks of playing, People would start to say hello as I entered the game. I would play every single day that I could, not to play the game, but to be with the friends I had made. under construction Good Times on DB:I Good times were when..... *Sol...was just Sol. *You didn't need to flip a PVP switch to whoop some butt *The Forum meant something >.> *Getting Majinized was a noob choice *The Humans had cool transes *Mystic was amazing *A game owner getting on was a big deal Do you have any good times to remember? Tell me in game, and i'll add it to my Wiki Page!